Paroseme (CTD)
Parosemes are a Phyla of the Inanimae; a type of Fae similar to Changelings. Overview Parosemes are the faeries of wind, clouds, odors, and other airy phenomenon. Gladeling Anchors may be things such as a permanent cross-wind, a cloud, or a mist. The Krofted inhabit Anchors that create airs such as musical instruments, smoke-stacks, or wind machines like air-conditioning systems or hovercrafts. History In the World's younger days, the Sprites were, of all the fae, the least concerned with matters like honor or chivalry, preferring frivolous argument, chatter, or intellectual conversations. Along with the Pooka and Eshu they were liars, tricksters, and wanderers par excellence. During the War of Making they served as spies and messengers; finding where the Solimonds were teaching and then telling the Glomes where to attack. Today, the Silfar have taken responsibility for taming the craziness of the atmosphere; trying to civilize the many rogue odors and lying mists who naturally tend toward anarchy and return the sky to harmony. Nature Sylphs are noble vagabonds, riddlers, and avengers with unending verbosity. They wear truth on their sleeves and change Husks as regularly as the wind changes direction. They wander the breadth of the world and rarely, if ever, stay in one town or fiefdom for more than a mortal year. Confinement of any sort, whether spatial, occupational, or of the tongue, causes them irritation to the point of torment. If they do take on long-term appointments they often take sudden vacations lest Banality settle in. The Making War makes little sense to the Parosemes. Completely Krofting air is rare and most Sprites change from one state to the other without discrimination in an attempt to maintain a neutral state between the Glade and the Kroft. The few truly Krofted among them could fill a classroom and are tricksters, malicious liars, and troublemakers, often forming their Husks from only recirculated air or climate controlled environments. Such containment often leads to madness. These charlatans often pose as Glade advisors or spokesfaeries so better sow chaos and because of this wise or conservative rulers will keep an eye on all Sylphs for signs of erratic behavior or contagion. The Silfar most concerned with the Battle for the Sky tend to be staunch Gladelings and take their Husks from only the purest breezes. The knights of the phylum tend to come exclusively from these traditional fae. Affinity: Stratus Appearance The Dreamform of a Sprite is naturally invisible, though tainted ones may appear as a miasma or haze. To appear as a more misty, solid 'sculpture' of cloud for other faeries is to risk contamination. All members of the Empire of Skies can see each other, though, as their senses are attuned to more rarified levels of light and opacity. Lifestyle Parosemes are flighty creatures and find it difficult to stay in one place for any amount of time. They make friends quickly and easily but often forget the ones they have left behind. Jeu As with other Phyla, the Jeu of a Sylph is not determined by age but rather by time out of Slumber and therefore affects outlook more than appearance. * Childlings - 'For childlings the world is to be explored and they don't let anything stop them from doing it. * '''Wilders - '''Wilders are somewhat wiser and more cautious than childlings and often serve as messengers for the Empires. * '''Grumps - '''Instead of the new and different, Grumps seek meaning and understanding in the world and want to relate to it. Birthrights & Frailty *'Vaporous Husk -''' Any Sprite can dissolve its Husk at will for 1 Glamour point per turn and become vaporous with the ability to slip through cracks and evade physical attacks. This cannot be done in the presence of un-enchanted mortals. * 'Flight - '''Silfar can fly with the expenditure of 1 Glamour point per scene (or hour) and can move at up to 5 times their running speed. All the dangers of chimerical flight apply when in the presence of mortals such as being kicked into some random part of the Dreaming. * '''Chatterbox - '''Parosemes talk. And talk. And talk. They can't help themselves. Even if forced to be quiet they compulsively tap their feet or fingers, annoying everyone around them. They usually try to channel this into debating enemies of the Sky rather than gossip or metaphysical speculation. Usually. Views of the Others * 'Glomes -''' How does air understand rock? Silfar find the Heavy People ponderous and ignorant of real freedom. * 'Kuberas -' The Sprites and Nymphs get along well. They both understand sensuality and freedom. * 'Ondines -' Sylphs see the Nereids as giving life and the two often share rain and evaporation. * 'Solimonds -' For all their understanding of freedom, the Parosemes find the Fire-folk destructive but hope that one day they can be brought back into the society of the other Inanimae. * 'Mannikins -' For all that the Silfar move through the world, the Toys move through their own world and are not truly part of the Inanimae. * 'Kithain -' Mutual curiosity informs the Sprites' relations with the Kithain. They don't understand, though, why a fae wold take on the limitations of meat. Known Parosemes * Sulieman References # CTD. '''Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 40, 58-59. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith